the pokemon diaries
by neah nightray
Summary: AU where Elena and Elijah are Pokemon trainers and end up training a little Mudkip together.


**_Prompt by Gorramit Girl_**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the world of Pokémon! I'm Elijah Mikaelson, the Kalos's region very own Pokémon Professor. This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon!<p>

These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others yet swim deep in the ocean. We live together with these Pokémon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper.

This is where your adventure begins, you are about to enter the beautiful Kalos region. Go and meet many Pokémons and people, and fill your life with rich experiences!

Now let's go visit the world of Pokémon!"

* * *

><p>"Is this some kink of yours?"<p>

"No, it's a surprise for the newly turned champion" Professor Mikaelson responded while guiding Elena, who was currently blindfolded, to the garden room which was filled with new born Pokémons and some still not hatched eggs.

Elena gripped his arms tightly trying hard not to fall "I swear you're just trying to prank me"

"Calm down, lovely Elena. We're almost there" He murmured close to her ear sending shivers through her body.

"And here we are" They stopped near to a tree that was shadowing a small pond.

Elena took off her blindfold "There's nothing here"

"Look down" Elijah pointed her to a small purple with orange circles printed egg.

"What Pokémon is that going to be?" She kneeled down while staring in awe at the egg.

"A Mudkip." He joined her in the ground and peeked at his watch. "It's going to hatch any time now"

The egg was soon engulfed by a blue light that expanded and shrieked before taking a definitive form.

When the light stopped a purple Mudkip with orange gills and tail stood in front of them.

Elena took out her pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

"_Mudkip, the mudfish Pokémon. In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power - it can crush rocks bigger than itself."_

Elena stared confused at Elijah "It doesn't look like the one in the pokedex"

"It's a shiny Mudkip. There are only a few of them in the world" He took a jar of poke food from his coat pocket "Here, feed it to him."

Elena opened the jar and placed some of the poke food in her hand. "Here, Mudkip"

The Mudkip hesitated slightly but soon stepped closer and started eating from her hand. Elijah petted him in the gills making him purr softly and lean into his touch.

"He's adorable" Elena said leaning on Elijah's shoulder.

Elijah turned to look at her, a loving smile fixed in his lips "I'm glad you like him. I was actually hoping you'd help me train him"

"Is the highly respected and well known Professor Mikaelson asking for my help?" She said with a teasing tone and mischief dancing in her eyes.

Elijah turned his head around, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. "Perhaps, I figured the new champion could be interested in a non-seen Pokémon, unless… you're planning another adventure"

"I do have a tight schedule" Even though his expression didn't falter at all, she knew better "But we can always compromise"

"Are you attempting to negotiate with me?"

"Call it what you want, but yes"

"Alright, what do you want to negotiate?"

"Well, somebody has to take Ryhorn for a ride…"

"So basically, if you help me train Mudkip, I've to take Ryhorn for a ride?"

"You are the Pokémon expert after all"

"As always you draw a hard bargain"

"But?"

"We have a deal, Elena"

Elena smiled at him before their lips met in a sensual kiss until her Eevee poppet out off of her pokeball and jumped at Elijah's lap, cuddling him.

"Well, Hello to you too, Eevee" He smiled when Eevee purred and furred deeper in his lap.

"Careful, I may have taught her a thing or two during our trip" Elena winked at him.

Mudkip stared intensely at Eevee before his eyes turned into big hearts and he lunched forward to Eevee only for this one to evade him and kick him in the head.

Mudkip rubbed his head while looking wishfully at Eevee, who in response turned her head away and walked off.

"Ouch!" Elijah caressed Mudkip's gills trying to cheer him up but he was still staring at Eevee with a crest fallen expression. "You weren't kidding about the teaching?"

She jokingly hit him in the shoulder "Hey!" Elijah laughed in response at her angry mocking "Couldn't let you do all the teaching now, could I?" She said.

Elijah leaned in her ear "I wouldn't mind you teaching me a thing or two" He breathed before nibbling her ear and gaining a moan.

Elena glared at his smug expression "Careful, Professor. There are Pokémon present" She pointed at Mudkip, who was staring at them confused before making her way to Eevee.

"Now, that" He wrapped his arms around Mudkip before lifting him "You'll get it someday… maybe".

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks had passed since then, and while Mudkip have improved greatly he still had a long way to go.<p>

Elijah was currently instructing Mudkip in how to improve his speed and agility by doing obstacle tracks and evading Garchomp's attacks while Elena choose to take a break and spend her time writing in her diary with Eevee next to her.

_It had been a year now since she met Elijah. _

_It was in a rainy day that they met, she had gone to the store late at night and in her way home she found an abandoned Charmander, whose flame was almost gone and had brought him to the laboratory desperately looking for help. At that time Elijah had been the only one in the lab, staying late to work in some kind of investigation, he had told her. _

_They had stayed up all night trying to keep Charmander warm. She had been transfixed watching him work. The complete look of focus on his face, the way his fringe fell in his eyes, how he moved with such a confidence and the way his eyes seemed to spark something inside of her. _

_By the time morning had come, Charmander had become healthy and Elijah offered her tea which later turned into several tea meetings. It had become an everyday thing for her to drop by to play with Charmander and spend time with Elijah. She thought back to her parents and how they always seemed to move magnetically together, and honestly she was magnetically attracted to him. _

Eevee scoffed loudly causing Elena to look at the training field and then back to Eevee, who was judging Mudkip's movements "Don't you think another battle is in order?" The teasing loudly resonating in her voice. After all they had won every single match against them.

Elijah tensed in front of her, obviously annoyed at her jab "While battles do help improve the bond between trainer and Pokémon, it's still primordial to work on your Pokémon's strengths"

Elena nodded behind him even though he couldn't see her, somehow he always sounded professional like that in her mind _"Elena, there's a time and place for everything…"_ (Usually to stop her from riding her bicycle in a museum, tower or Pokémon graveyard)

Elijah soon changed the course of the training to work on Mudkip's aiming. She had to give it to him, even if it had been such a long time since he was just a trainer, he was still an excellent one.

He had changed a lot since then. For one, he had gotten a haircut. It suited him better, she decided even if she missed the way he wiped his fringe from his face. He also had opted to wear more normal clothes that while more functional, it made her miss his tie and the many uses she had for it.

_Months later she decided to go in a journey of her own, after being encouraged by him many times, and now she was ready to go in another because of him. _

_Before leaving, she had challenged him to a battle which had been the tipping point in their relationship. The fire burning in his eyes in that moment had made her crave him more than anything else. _

_And even though she had lost, the feeling of her heart beating harder than a Marowak pounding a boulder, her smile brighter than a Gigalith's diamond, had made it worth it. _

_Elena vowed to herself then, that the next time they fought, she'll win. And now it was time to see it through. _

Elena felt a gentle nudge in her arm looking away from her diary, she found Elijah, Mudkip and Garchomp staring at her. Feeling another nudge, she turned around to meet Eevee's eyes.

"What?" She asked not understanding why everybody was staring at her.

Elijah laughed softly while Eevee sighed next to her "I asked you if you wanted to take a lunch break"

"Oh, yeah… sure." Elena closed her diary and picked Eevee in her arms silently following Elijah's lead.

* * *

><p>"So, you're planning another trip" Elijah stated as he poured her tea in her cup.<p>

"How would you know that?" Elena smelled the delicious tea, and smiled knowing it came from his special stash.

"Whenever you write you get this look… like you're seeing another world, another amazing world. But just now you just looked… melancholic"

Elena blushed, she still got amazed with how well he could read her. "I was thinking of going to Hoenn" She looked at Mudkip.

"Hoenn… the region of islands" Elijah said taking a sit in front of her

"You have been to Hoenn?" He laughed at how shocked she looked.

"Yes, I've been to many places, Elena. Not only for research but also for training" He drank from his cup "Actually, I'm very good friends with Professor Birch, but I doubt you'll find it in his laboratory"

"Why is that?"

Elijah looked away briefly and swallowed a chuckle "You'll see"

Elena glared at Elijah only for him to start laughing heartedly, soon she was also laughing.

They stopped when a big splash of water covered them, however taking in the scene in front of them, they started laughing again.

Mudkip had descended from Garchomp's tail, who used it to impulse him so he landed in the lake with a big splash, sadly splashing Eevee, who didn't take it so well and left scoffing at them.

"They had grown close" Elena said smiling fondly at the Pokémons. "By the way, how is your research going?"

Elijah sighed "I still believe there are extra stages to where Pokémons can evolve like in the Charizard case, where he can evolve in two different extra forms"

"As we know, the mega evolution requires a strong bond between the trainer and the Pokémon like you and Charizard or Garchomp and me, and a special stone" Elena nodded at him. "The next step in my research is to see what other Pokémons can use the mega evolution, in this case I wish to try it with Mudkip"

* * *

><p>Above the glass roof of the laboratory, the team rocket (Who always tried to steal Eevee or Charizard) stood watching and listening their every move.<p>

"Mega evolution. That sounds incredibly powerful" The talking Pokémon known as Meowth spoke.

"An evolution on top of an evolution!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"We have to get the Pokémon in here now, then!" Jessie's eyes shining with the possibilities.

Wobofet escaped from her pokeball to interrupt them "Wobo…" He started but was soon stopped by the three of them covering his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Hello there!" Jess and James stepped into the obviously open laboratory dressed as Pokémon researchers.<p>

"Yes, Yes, Hello" Jessie repeated trying to gain the other researchers attention. "We have come to study the Mega Evolution" James continued.

Garchomp and two researchers approached to greet them "I never hear of anything like this happening" The blue haired researcher said.

"I'll check with the professor" The dark pink haired said.

Both James and Jessie leaning in each other to murmur. Garchomp tensed and growled at them. Just then Eevee walked into the room, realizing it was the team rocket, she quickly warned Garchomp.

"Lucky day, we will take both of them" James produced a cube from one of his pockets "Time to start the research!"

Jessie pushed the blue haired researcher from Garchomp "Ah yes, Ah yes. Move along, it's very dangerous"

"Go!" He threw the cube at Eevee but Garchomp blocked it.

The cube turned into a collar and wrapped itself around his neck, sending electric shock through him, his eyes turning blue. Eevee looked alarmed at him.

"Garchomp!" The blue haired researcher screamed trying to move past Jessie to no avail.

"Well I didn't expect to get that one right away" James said as Jessie returned to his side.

"They did said one of them had the possibility to mega evolve" She pointed at him.

James produced the collar controller "Alright Garchomp, time to be good and come with us"

The collar sent more electric shocks at the Pokémon making him scream and trash around. Eevee jumped to his should attempting to break the collar only to get sent to the floor by an electric shock.

Elena, Elijah and Mudkip hearing the screaming headed to the lobby where Garchomp was currently using his dragon rage to destroy the bookshelf and stairs.

"Does your lab always get destroyed?!" Elena shouted trying to avoid the attacks.

Elijah choose to ignore her remark at the many times his lab had gotten destroyed (thanks Arceus, he had a great insurance for Pokémons gone crazy damage) instead he pushed her away from the concrete falling around them.

"Wait a sec, why isn't working?" Jessie exclaimed while avoiding the concrete.

"Garchomp won't listen to us!" James answered "How odd" He used the controller to apply more electric shocks.

"You people! Who are you?! And how did you get in?!" Elijah shouted angrily at them while trying to approach them.

"It's not like anyone locks their door here!" Elena shouted back as she evaded more concrete

In a cue the team rocket positioned themselves to said their speech

"When we are asked of whom we are…" Jessie started.

"… the answer we give is compassion to the world!" James continued.

In synchrony they threw their costumes away and posed as a giant Meowth robot stepped through the main door (destroying the front of the lab, much to Elijah's dismay)

"Team Rocket!"

"Why are you so persistent?!" Elena screamed at them.

"Team Rocket?" Elijah asked confused.

"They are bad people, they steal Pokémons! And somehow always manage to avoid being arrested" Elena answered.

"Oi! The Team Rocket has captured Garchomp and will now capture your Eevee!" As Jessie said so, the robot's hand captured and electrocuted Eevee, knocking her off.

"Now it's time for a speedy withdrawal" Meowth said from inside the robot.

"That Meowth speaks?" Elijah looked at him amazed.

Elena shook him to bring him back to reality "Not the moment!"

"Yep, I speak well" Meowth responded.

Just in that moment, Garchomp attacked using his dragon rage and breaking a hole in the roof to escape through. Team Rocket followed behind him.

Garchomp crashed around building as he made his way through the city, the team rocket trailing behind him in an attempt to catch him.

"We are going after him, Mudkip!" Elena said to Mudkip, who nodded in response.

"Be careful, Elena" Elijah said kissing her forehead before going to check the other Pokémons and call official Jenny.

* * *

><p>Garchomp was heading to the center of the city using his dragon rage to destroy the building to block the team rocket, who was successfully following him.<p>

"Everybody, move out of the way of the rampaging Garchomp" Official Jenny said through the speakers of the police car "Please, properly evacuee the area. It's too dangerous."

The cars were blocking her as the traffic jam increased. From above in the skies, the news helicopters were following Garchomp and team rocket trail.

"The culprits are heading to the Prims Tower" The reporter said.

Garchomp landed in a part of the Tower, turning around he used his dragon rage to bring down the helicopters.

"Whoa! We are in danger zone. Garchomp just used his dragon rage to bring down the helicopter!" The reporter continued.

The Pokémon kept shooting his dragon rage toward different parts of the city.

"It seems to be very agitated!"

"Garchomp!" Elena screamed from the ground, trying to gain his attention to no avail.

Elena used the fire escape of the Prism Tower to access the building. She ran through the stairs until she reached the roof where Garchomp was, just as Elijah reached the Tower.

"Official Jenny!" He said moving to the front of crowd where she was.

Suddenly the crowd pointed to the first level roof where Garchomp was and now Elena had joined him.

"Elena?!" He shouted, worry filling him.

Garchomp was trashing around trying to remove the collar as Elena and Mudkip moved closer to him.

"Garchomp!" Elena exclaimed to get his attention.

In response the Pokémon turned around to shoot them his dragon rage, luckily they moved away just in time to avoid it.

"Garchomp, please try to calm down" Elena tried to calm him down, Mudkip assisting her.

The helicopter turned around the Tower.

"There's a girl on the top of the Prism Tower!" The reporter said. "She's trying to use persuasion"

Elena took a couple steps closer trying to no scare him, but Garchomp took notice and flow to the final roof of the Tower. Elena looked around until she spotted stairs leading to the top.

Soon she was climbing them with Mudkip in her shoulder. Elena reached the top just as the sun started to set in.

"I'm here, Garchomp" She said leaving her arms at her sides to show him she wasn't going to hurt him.

The Pokémon attacked them with his dragon rage almost hitting them. Mudkip moved to attack him "Wait, Mudkip!" Elena stopped him.

Mudkip turned to her "Don't attack him"

Garchomp attacked them once again making them retreat a couple of steps.

"Garchomp, I know it must be painful. I know it hurts" Elena started as Mudkip echoed her "Everybody is worried about you. Come on, I'll remove the collar and then we will go back home"

Cautiously, Elena stepped closer to him "What do you say, Garchomp?"

The Pokémon trashed around trying to take off the collar until he was at the edge.

"Garchomp!"

Mudkip jumped just in time and used his ice beam to freeze the Pokémon's legs. "Mudkip, good job!" Elena tried to break the collar to no use "Mudkip, use scratch on the collar!"

The Pokémon broke the collar. Garchomp fell to his knees with Elena catching him "are you alright?" Elena asked as the Pokémon tried to catch his breath, Mudkip moved closer to them "Don't worry, help is in its way"

Suddenly the Meowth Robot reached the top using his claw, he brought down a piece of the roof down, Mudkip falling with it.

"Mudkip!" Without thinking about it, Elena jumped down to catch him.

"Fuck!" Elijah exclaimed from the ground, his heart beating out of his chest.

Elena grabbed Mudkip in the air, and turned around using her body to protect him from the impact.

"Charizard!" Elena screamed as her Pokémon went out from his pokeball and cached them before they hit the ground.

"Let's go save Eevee!" Elena was sitting on his back with Mudkip in her shoulder. Charizard flow to the top faster than a jet.

"Team Rocket! Let them go!" Elena shouted at them.

The team rocket, who now had Garchomp and Eevee in their power, shoot them bombs that Charizard easily avoided. The fire Pokémon used his flamethrower to no use as the Robot didn't even flinch.

"This is the Mega Meowth! There's nothing you and your weakling Charizard can do!" Meowth laughed at them.

"Mega Meowth..." Elena said and looked at Charizard, who met her gaze and nodded to her.

Elena lifted her right wrist, her mega evolution bracelet shining at the moon reflected it.

Charizard was engulfed by blue light before taking his Mega Charizard Y form.

"Now, use fire blast" Elena said.

The Pokémon shoot his fire blast sending the Team rocket flying far away and freeing Garchomp and Eevee.

"What?! It can't be!" They screamed as they disappeared in the sky until they were nothing more than a light spot.

Charizard landed in the ground, Elena and Mudkip jumped off as Garchomp and Eevee joined them in the ground.

"Elena!" Elijah ran to her "Are you okay?" He said glancing around the Pokémons before fixing his gaze to her.

When he realized she wasn't hurt, he pulled into a tight hug "I'm so glad you're alright" His right hand petting her hair.

Elena smiled "I'm okay" She said burying her head in his neck and smelling his familiar cologne.

Much to Mudkip dismay, Eevee when directly to Charizard and nuzzled him in gratitude. As the water Pokémon brooded, Eevee reached him and kissed him softly in the cheek to thank him. Mudkip's eyes turned into hearts and he floated in the air.

Elena and Elijah broke apart to stare at them when Eevee was engulfed in blue light that expanded and shrieked before taking a final form. When the light dissipated they saw a new Pokémon instead of Eevee.

"What?!" Elijah stared at the Pokémon with his mouth open.

Elena scanned her with the pokedex.

"_Sylveon, the intertwining Pokémon. Sylveon is the fairy evolution of Eevee. It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her." _

"You taught her a fairy move?!" Elijah said as Elena wrapped Sylveon in her arms.

"I told you I taught her a thing or two" She winked at him before smirking.

Both Elijah and Garchomp felt a cold shiver ran through their backs. (This wasn't good, not good at all)

Official Jenny approached them to get their testimonies. "So, you're familiar with the team rocket?"

"Yeah, they tend to pop out and try to steal Eevee…, well Sylveon now" Elena answered.

"Maybe you could try sending them to jail instead of sending them flying" Elijah said only for Elena to hit him in the shoulder.

"Well, if you heard of them again, please give me a call" The official interrupted the couple.

"Ah, sure"

* * *

><p>A week later, Elena woke up early in the morning, her legs were tangled with the sheets and there were strong arms wrapped around her making her feel like she was in warm cocoon. Turning around to snuggle more into the warm, she came face to face with a sleeping Elijah who looked more innocent and relaxed than ever. She traced his face with her hand across his cheek making her way to his jaw.<p>

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked with his eyes closed leaning into her touch with a husky voice. "I'm memorizing you" She replied gazing at him as you'd look at a precious painting.

"Mmmm… but I'm not going anywhere" He countered pulling her closer so her head rested under his chin, "I know" Elena said with a lazy smile, the warm of their bodies making her sleepy. "I'm still tired" she purred snuggling into his chest.

Elijah chuckled at her actions "Let's go back to sleep then" He held her tighter and rubbed circles around her spine until they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

The second time Elena woke up to find Elijah staring at her "Mmmm… this is creepy" He smiled at her "It's supposed to be romantic" Leaning in he took her lips in a sensual kiss pressing herself against him, she moaned into the kiss feeling his hardening length through his boxers.

Elijah rolled her over and took her top off, his lips wrapped around her left nub, alternating between nibbling and sucking while his right hand pinched the other, her body arching into his mouth. He made his way across her flat stomach pressing wet kisses until he pushed her shorts and panties down.

Elena grabbed his head and pulled him into a fiery kiss while pushing down his boxers down with her foots. He rubbed his cock against her wet core "Fuck Elena… you're so wet for me".

"I need you, 'Lijah" she said in breathy voice trying to rub the ache between her legs, hearing her pleading he snapped his hips hard, filling her to the hilt. When she adjusted to him he kneeled and lifted her hips hearing her cries of pleasure, he continued hitting her sweet pot at hard and fast pace.

He moved his hand to her bundle of nerves, her pleasure intensifying as his thrust became more animalistic until she came in a dash of light. Elijah felt her walls clenching around him, giving a few more thrusts before exploding inside of her.

His body fell onto Elena's, they traded slow kisses before making their way to the shower and continuing their activities.

* * *

><p>Elijah stared at Ryhorn and Ryhorn stared back at him. Elena sighed, they have been doing this for 10 minutes already.<p>

"Could you hurry up?" Elijah glared at her "We still have a pending fight, darling" She smiled at him.

Elijah sighed (this wasn't going to end well), he got on Ryhorn and petted him softly. The Pokémon leaned into his touch and purred.

"You were right, he's really rude" Elijah mocked Elena, who poked her tongue at him "Alright now, let's go!"

He kicked Ryhorn in the side a little bit harder than he intended, in response the Pokémon started moving abruptly from side to side until Elijah fell face to the ground.

Elena, Mudkip and Sylveon covered their eyes when he fell "Are you alright?" Elena asked peeking from behind her hand.

Elijah got up from the ground and produced a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his face "Well, now that we have concluded this, we can have that fight"

Elena swallowed a joke and followed him.

* * *

><p>Elijah and Elena faced each other on the battleground.<p>

"You're ready?" Elijah asked her.

"For a long time now" She winked back at him.

Elijah nodded to Sophie, so she would be the referee. "Alright, both of you can use one Pokémon. The Pokémon that can't continue loses, are we clear?" Both nodded at her.

"Start!"

Elijah went first, he grabbed a pokeball from inside of his coat and threw it "Garchomp, I choose you!"

Elena followed his lead and three her pokeball too "Charizard, I choose you!"

He smirked at her "And here, I was expecting Sylveon" The fairy Pokémon glared at him from the strides, where she was next to Mudkip.

"I started this with Charmander and I'm going to finish it with Charizard" She retorted.

"Ladies first, then"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Elijah, who expecting her to begin with that told Garchomp to use Dig to protect himself. Whatsoever Dig wasn't useful to attack Charizard.

The flame Pokémon was flying across the field expecting the other Pokémon.

"Now Garchomp, use Dragon claw" The blue Pokémon jumped from the ground and attacked.

However Charizard moved fast enough and didn't receive more than a scratch.

"You have gotten faster" Elijah complimented them.

"It's not the only thing we have improved" Elena moved her hand to the side "Now Charizard, Hurricane!"

Charizard moved his wings fast enough until a hurricane formed towards Garchomp "Now use Flamethrower"

The flame pokemon shot his flame towards the hurricane, so it became a fire hurricane. Elijah smiled.

"Use dragon rush!"

Garchomp speeded through the fire hurricane, blue flames around him until it crashed against Charizard.

"Charizard, use iron tail!" Charizard regained his balance in the air and streaked Garchomp, who fell to the ground causing sand to cover the battleground.

When sand dissipated, Garchomp was still standing "Time to finish this, use dragon rush!"

"Charizard, use dragon rush too!"

Both pokemons crashed against each other and fell to the ground both knocked up.

"Neither pokemon can't continue. It's a draw!" The referee said signaling the battle was over.

"You did great, Charizard" Elena said as she returned him to his pokeball.

"You too, Garchomp" Elijah said as he did the same.

* * *

><p>After healing their pokemons and having lunch, they found themselves standing in front of the laboratory.<p>

"Do you think they will finish the repairs any time soon?" Elena asked pointing at the workers rebuilding the laboratory.

Elijah looked at it before looked at her again "By the time you come back it will be like new" He gave her a gentle but somehow sad smile.

"Hopefully it won't get destroyed again" She said making him chuckle "Don't jinx it"

Elena looked around, it was time to said goodbye "So, I guess this is it"

"Only for the moment, Elena" He pointed at her.

"I know, but I'm not being fair with you… Elijah I" He stopped her by pulling her into a kiss.

His lips coaxed her body to relax until she was melting against him.

"You're not being unfair, Elena" He rested his forehead against hers "I love you and that means respecting your choices and letting you live your life"

"Still I hate making you wait" She sighed into his shoulders.

"You're not making me wait" Seeing that she was still troubled he kissed her again "How about we go on a trip after the Hoenn league?"

"Like a vacation?" She asked him.

"I guess you could call it that" He smiled amused "I was thinking about the orange islands"

"I'll love to go with you" She kissed him.

They stood like that, kissing each other to prevent the inevitable goodbye until Elijah pulled away slightly to peck her lips one more time.

"Just, please, try not to jump of any buildings" He kissed her forehead.

"I'll do my best" She smiled at him stepping away.

Mudkip and Sylveon looked at each other before hugging. Sylveon wrapped his ribbon like around Elena's arm as they walked away. Elijah waved at her smiling, his eyes watering slightly while Mudkip was crying completely. Soon they were out of their sight.

* * *

><p>Elena wiped her tears away in the plane, and smiled at Sylveon before her gaze landed in the window watching the landscape going by as they headed to the Hoenn region. What new companions will they meet in the future?<p>

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make me happy :3<em>


End file.
